


Virundum

by Hinata Plusle (Hinata_Plusle)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Apocalipse, M/M, fim do mundo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinata_Plusle/pseuds/Hinata%20Plusle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Berwald ofereceu o açúcar. <br/>O rapaz do 104 olhou para o saco, depois novamente para Berwald. <br/>— Isso aí é cocaína? Desculpa mesmo, mas eu gastei todo meu dinheiro com bebida antes de saquearem as lojas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virundum

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mondegreens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654404) by [writingandchocolatemilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingandchocolatemilk/pseuds/writingandchocolatemilk). 



_ You say the sky, the sky’s in love with you. _

-.-.-.-.-

—  Você não vai me roubar, vai?

O rapaz do 104 viu pela pequena abertura da porta, a correntinha bem onde seus olhos estariam se não estivesse abaixado.  Berwald  não sabia ao certo como responder, então olhou para o saco plástico e depois novamente para o rapaz do 104.

Berwald  ofereceu o açúcar.

O rapaz do 104 olhou para o saco, depois novamente para  Berwald .

—  Isso aí é cocaína? Desculpa mesmo, mas eu gastei todo meu dinheiro com bebida antes de saquearem as lojas.

—  Açúcar.

Berwald  deu um jeito de falar.

—  Ah. Você trouxe açúcar?

O rádio tocava no apartamento do rapaz do 104. Em vez das notícias  —  as quais  Berwald  deixava fazendo um barulho de fundo constante e ensurdecedor  —  alguém cantarolava com um piano e uma gaita. Algo no som fazia o coração de  Berwald  derreter.

—  Acabou nas lojas.

O rapaz do 104 olhou para o saco e para os olhos de  Berwald .

—  Ah, obrigado.

Fechou a porta, tirou a correntinha e abriu de novo.

—  Desculpa, é que um outro cara veio aqui e tentou entrar à força!

O rapaz do 104 riu e pegou o saco.

—  Por sorte, eu tinha colocado a correntinha e ele não era tão forte, deu pra bater a porta na cara dele.

Berwald  não conseguiu dizer nada, mas assentiu com a cabeça.

O rapaz do 104 sorriu.

—  Você é do 109, não é?

—  Berwald .

—  Tino.

Ele estendeu uma mão, que  Berwald  apertou. Tino apontou para algo com o olhar.

—  Bem, enfim, estou tentando arranjar um voo antes de que o  Matilda  chegue. A Finlândia fica meio longe, só tem voos particulares, e eu só tenho álcool, então... Foi bom te conhecer,  Berwald .

Berwald  assentiu e saiu cambaleando. A mão dele ficou formigando.

-.-.-.-.-

—  Seu idiota!

Berwald  tateou atrás de seus óculos, tropeçando na mesa de centro e no cachorro. Caiu meio torto na poltrona antes de conseguir chegar à porta. Os seus óculos estavam em algum lugar no chão, mas ele deu um jeito de destrancar a porta,  Berwald  saiu, com as mãos ao alto.

Alguém estava à porta da casa de Tino, e  Berwald  deu um rápido passo à frente.

—  Eu vou acabar com você!

Berwald  parou de se mexer.

—  Tino, o que você está dizendo é ridículo-

—  Eu? Eu que estou fazendo coisas ridículas? Não, ah, não, não, Eduard, é você o idiota, com toda certeza. O ridículo. Doentio!

—  Tino  —  Eduard disse devagar, como se estivesse desarmando uma bomba.  —  Não é ilegal.

—  Eu vou te matar.

—  Eu não sou mais professor dele-

Berwald  engoliu em seco.

—  Tá tudo bem, Tino?

As duas figuras borradas se mexeram, provavelmente para olhar para ele.  Berwald  endireitou as costas, arrependendo-se de não ter procurado seus óculos, apesar do tempo que isso tomaria. O silêncio era desconfortável e pesava. Lá fora, alguém quebrou uma janela e um bebê resmungou.

—  Berwald .  —  Tino respondeu, com a voz rouca.  —  Eu estou bem.

Berwald  se recusou a reforçar a vista para tentar ver a outra figura.

—  Certeza?

Tino riu de leve.

—  Tem um abrigo  anti-bomba ?

—  Tino  —  Eduard continuou  —  eu só preciso de algumas coisas.

A figura de Tino se moveu.

—  Tá. Vai.

A luz  que vinha da porta sumiu e o corredor ficou quieto. Do lado de fora, o balbucio do bebê tornou-se choro, e alguém murmurou tentando acalmá-lo.  Berwald  esperou para saber se Tino reapareceria. Isso não aconteceu, e  Berwald  voltou a seu apartamento.

-.-.-.-.-

Tino abriu a porta, e o estômago de  Berwald  virou quando ele sorriu.

—  Berwald ?

—  Trouxe mais açúcar.

Tino riu um pouco, pegando o saco.  Berwald  sentiu-se muito alto e desajeitado, ali na frente da porta da casa de Tino.  Berwald  cerrou os dentes, e ouviu a mesma música sibilando pelo rádio. Por dentro, o apartamento era quentinho e um pouco bagunçado, talvez pouco usado, com o cheiro parecido demais ao de um hotel.

—  Quer entrar e beber um pouco?

Tino perguntou, abrindo um pouco mais a porta.

Durante os  últim o s  meses,  Berwald  tinha imaginado qual seria sua resposta a essa pergunta. Na sua cabeça, tarde da noite, ele estava calmo e sereno, além de provavelmente não parecer que ia passar mal, Afinal, o rapaz do 104 estava convidando-o para entrar, sorrindo pacientemente.

—  Quero.  —  Berwald  respondeu com uma voz raspada.

-.-.-.-.-

—  Tá... Tudo bem?

Berwald  perguntou, olhando fixamente para o  sét imo , oitavo, nono copo que Tino segurava.

—  Lembra daquele cara?

Tino perguntou, com a voz ainda estranhamente insegura.

Berwald  assentiu devagar.

—  Ele era meu namorado. A gente namorou por três anos. Ele dava aula de computação na faculdade.

Tino tomou o resto da sua bebida.

—  Sabe, eu achava que estava tudo indo bem, mas sabe o que ele me disse ontem? Ele disse que estava apaixonado por um dos alunos dele e que ia me deixar.

Tino riu.

—  Ele não conseguiu aguentar mais uma semana!

Berwald  observava como o olhar de Tino vagava pelo cômodo. Ele tinha olhos tão lindos;  Berwald  queria desesperadamente dizer-lhe isso.

O olhar de Tino cruzou-se com o dele, e  Berwald  desviou o seu.

—  Faz quanto tempo que você mora aqui?

—  Alguns meses.

—  Não é engraçado que a gente nunca tenha se falado até uns poucos dias atrás?

O sorriso de Tino, agora, era mais suave.

—  Você que tem o cachorro, não é?

—  Sim.

O rádio tocou a mesma música de novo, e Tino fechou os olhos.

—  O que você queria fazer com o resto da sua vida,  Berwald ? Antes de a gente descobrir que só tinha mais três semanas?

As mãos de  Berwald  tremeram enquanto ele pegava a garrafa.

—  Queria uma família. Alguns filhos.

—  Você tinha uma namorada?

Berwald  engasgou com sua bebida e sentiu suas bochechas avermelharem-se.

Tino piscou algumas vezes e depois riu.

—  Ai, não, desculpa! Céus, sou tão sem-noção de vez em quando.

Esfregou a testa, ainda sem abrir os olhos, e estendeu seu copo.  Berwald  prontamente o encheu novamente.

—  E você?

Tino mexeu a bebida no seu copo.

—  Hm?

—  O que você queria fazer? Antes de...

Por alguns minutos, foi só o piano e o cantarolar.

—  Sabia que eu era um Papai Noel de shopping?

Tino  abriu, um pouco um olho só.

—  O Natal era, disparado, a minha época favorita do ano. Eu tinha que pôr enchimento na minha barriga.

Ele riu, debruçando-se sobre a mesa, aproximando-se de  Berwald , do outro lado dela.

—  Eu vou sentir falta de shoppings.

—  Vou sentir falta de você.

A música terminou e Tino olhou para ele.  Berwald  encarou sua bebida, envergonhado. Quando olhou para cima, Tino parecia tão, tão triste.

—  Ah.

-.-.-.-.-

—  Eu não quero morrer.

Tino estava sentado na cama,  Berwald  forçou a vista; seus óculos em algum lugar estavam, sobre o criado-mudo. Aproximou-se de tino, levantou uma mão, tocou o corpo de Tino pelo lado.

—  Sinto muito.

Tino virou-se, de repente, e caiu sobre  Berwald , rindo.

—  Não é culpa sua.

Ambos ficaram ali, deitados no escuro, ouvindo o disparar de armas a distância, o queimar de um incêndio. Tino apoiou sua cabeça na curva do pescoço de  Berwald , e  Berwald  sentiu a sua respiração irregular tocando a pele.

De certa forma,  Berwald  sabia que isso tudo era como um bichinho reconfortante, algo familiar e gostoso, mas ele podia empurrar isso, lá pro fundo. Ele não tinha muito tempo pra fazer de conta, de qualquer jeito.

-.-.-.-.-

_ You see this guy, this guy’ s in love with you. _


End file.
